


Food Fantasy one-shots

by Jo_Jo_Cat



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Jo_Cat/pseuds/Jo_Jo_Cat
Summary: Hi, I’m not the best writer but I’m half decent so that’s something and I’m open to taking requests also this is not my original idea it’s based of my friend and editor bramblenight writing so go look at her stuff





	1. Pizza x Cassata

“Get down he’s coming Cheese,”

“Shut up Pizza your being to loud,”  
we heard the front door open. 

“Hello?” Asked Cassata, unknowing of what was soon to happen. 

All of a sudden Pizza and Cheese leaped out from behind the couch screaming happy birthday at the top of there lungs. Pizza ran up and hugged Cassata as tight as possible. The hug lasted for about a minute before it was interrupted by Cheese snapping a pic.

“Aww you guys are so cute together,” Cheese mocked. 

Both Pizza and Cassata blushed and stepped away with a long awkward silence. 

“Well that adorable moment aside we got cake!” Cheese chirped, breaking the silence. 

The trio headed to the kitchen to get some nice warm delicious chocolate lava cake. 

“Sorry guys I could only find two at the store, Cassata do you want Pizza and I to share one so you can have a full one since it’s your birthday?” Asked Cheese. 

“No I think maybe Pizza and I will share one,” Cassata replied, slightly blushing. 

“O-ok, that sounds good,” stuttered Pizza. 

Cheese happily grabbed her cake while Cassata and Pizza grabbed spoons and plates.

“It seems we only have two spoons,” said Cassata. 

“I guess y’all will have to share one,” said Cheese trying to keep a straight face. 

“Did you set this all up Cheese,” Pizza said accusingly. 

“Maybe...” Cheese said as innocently as possible.

They all sat down and Cheese started gobbling up her cake while Pizza and Cassata staired at each other. 

“How do-“ Pizza was cut off when Cassata shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. 

Both Pizza and Cassata’s faces turned bright red before Pizza grabbed the spoon from Cassata’s hand and scooped up a pice of cake and shoved it in Cassata’s mouth. Both were blushing and just stairing at each other before look at Cheese who had been filming that whole time. Cheese giggled before standing up and running while uploading that video to who knows where. Both Cassata and Pizza were frozen in place before realizing what had just happened and leaped up to run after Cheese.


	2. Sweet and Sour Fish x Cloud Tea

Sweet and Sour Fish looks out at the land with a distressed look on her face, “If only I could be on land.” 

Sweet and sour fish sighed. Suddenly a peaceful breeze and a magical sound fills the air. Sweet and Sour Fish decides to follow the beautiful sound. She sits and listens to this mysterious girl play the most amazing music she had ever herd. 

“Oh I didn’t know I had and audience,” the mysterious girl says once she’s done playing, “My name is Cloud Tea, who are you?” 

Sweet and Sour Fish blushes no one from land has ever talked to her before. “Oh... um hi I’m, um, Sweet and Sour Fish.” She mumbles. 

Cloud Tea giggles, making Sweet and Sour Fish’s blush deepen. “That song you played was truly magnificent,” Sweet and Sour Fish says shyly.

“Oh did you like it? If you want I could teach you how to play!” Cloud Tea exclaimed. 

“That sounds fun,” Sweet and Sour Fish agrees. She hopes that her and Cloud Tea would become good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests?


End file.
